<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshmallow Magic by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078494">Marshmallow Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Novak/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marshmallow Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas season had slowly sunk into the city of New York, lights decorated store fronts, the tree was up at Rockefeller Center and a festive vibe swept through the streets. You loved the holidays, always had, they were an exciting time as a child, a time of gathering, of treats, fun cookies, presents and visits from Santa. As you grew older your views of what made the holiday shifted slightly, while you still enjoyed the treats, the parties and the gifts, it became more about spending time with people you loved, and making new traditions with them.</p><p>Internally, you were kinda bummed when Casey wasn’t as enthusiastic about the holiday as you were, but you knew her schedule was more than jammed, and she wouldn’t exactly have the time to galavant across the city in celebration. Truthfully, she felt bad about it, knowing how much you loved the holiday, and that it was your first Christmas together, you’d only been officially dating a few months, and considering her schedule, it felt like even less. She was always quick to apologize, making sure to give you the warmest kiss she could before taking off for the day. </p><p>She promised she would make it up to you that Friday. She’d meet you after work at your apartment and you could do whatever it was you wanted to do to get into the festive spirit. You did your best to hold back on everything you wanted, not wanting to overwhelm her, especially considering she wasn’t as insane over the holiday as you were.</p><p>You were sitting at the kitchen island, about halfway through dinner when the panicked knock hit your door before it swung open. Casey was ever so thankful you’d left it unlocked for her, her face immediately sympathetic as she spotted you.</p><p>“I am so sorry!” She raced to you before bother to take off her coat, meeting your lips in a gentle kiss, “I wanted to be here an hour ago but things just got crazy.”</p><p>“It’s okay baby.” You stroked her cheek, kissing her softly, “I know how crazy work can get.” You pecked her cheek, “but…you are melting on my floor.”</p><p>“Shit. Sorry!” Casey dodged back to the welcome mat, kicking off her shoes. She’d been in such a hurry to get to you she hadn’t even realized, now taking the time to hang up her coat at dump her bag on the bench as you grabbed a spare dish towel, wiping up the mess. She apologized once again as you laughed, kissing her quickly,</p><p>“I made chicken pot pie, yours should still be hot.” You gestured to the counter and Casey kissed your cheek softly before moving to settle in to dinner.</p><p>She would be lying if she said she wasn’t absolutely starving, it had been one hell of a long day, and she knew your cooking would make everything better. When you returned from tossing the towel into the washer you wrapped yourself around her back, burying your face into her neck, kissing it gently, humming in appreciation of her body against yours after a long day. Casey smiled, a hand coming up to grasp at your arm while her lips kissed at your wrist.</p><p>“This is fucking delicious. Thank you.”</p><p>“Hmm..” you kissed the top of her head before moving back to your seat to finish your own dinner, “Thank you, and you deserve a nice dinner after a crazy week. You need time to relax once in a while baby.”</p><p>“I know.” She shot you a warm smile. </p><p>One of the biggest differences between the two of you was that she was constantly on the go, regularly tiring herself out physically and mentally to the point of complete exhaustion that she needed a few days to recuperate. You on the other hand were much more go with the flow, laid back, once your work/necessity schedule was done for the week you peppered in time for bubble baths, casual walks through the park, a relaxing yoga session. Since meeting you, Casey had finally started to slow down a little bit, taking some time out of her insane schedule to join you in some of your faved activities, and she always felt a hell of a lot better on the days that she did.</p><p>Thanking you for dinner she moved your plates to the sink, since you’d cooked she always offered to clean. Usually you protested, but tonight you let her as you got things into the festive mood, turning on a Christmas playlist and changing the t.v to the fire log channel. As you returned to the kitchen Casey wrapped her arms around you, nuzzling against your nose before kissing you softly, lips dancing with ease against yours, leaving her arms linked around your waist when she pulled away.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Well…I was thinking we could start by making a gingerbread house?”</p><p>“Making?”</p><p>“Assembling!” Your hand reached out to the counter, flipping the box over so she could see it, “I may love Christmas but I’m not that fancy.” Casey laughed softly, kissing your cheek, “and if it looks like crap we’ll just destroy it and eat it later.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>“Good!” You grinned, kissing her quickly before your hands tore into the box.</p><p>The two of you worked together to pull everything out of the box, coming up with a design and game plan while you sipped on wine. Casey couldn’t help but smile at the way you danced around the kitchen, singing along to the Christmas music, even giving in and letting you drag her into a dance, spinning her around a few times in your arms. </p><p>About halfway through attempting to cover the house in icing and candies, the wall collapsed for the third time causing the two of you to collapse into a fit of giggles. Casey wrapped you into her arms from behind, kissing your shoulder as you snapped a piece of candy coated gingerbread in half, feeding her a piece as you kissed her cheek before popping the other half into your mouth.</p><p>You popped a tray of Pilsbury Christmas sugar cookies into the waiting oven, filling the apartment with smells of sweetness. Casey helped you decorate your previously bare Christmas tree, loving the stories behind some of the more unique ornaments. You conveniently  finished the tree right before the timer for the cookies went off, as you turned to face Casey, and thus, the windows, you let out a squeal of glee. In the most perfect happenstance there was a fluffy soft layer of snow gently falling through the sky. Pulling Casey to you, laughing, she warmly accepted the embrace as you kissed her cheek, </p><p>“It’s perfect.” You murmured, snuggling against her shoulder.</p><p>“It certainly is something.” She replied, kissing the top of your head. Your brief moment of solace was interrupted by the timer and you both headed back to the kitchen. Casey plated up the cookies while you tossed some milk onto the stove, she asked if you wanted help and you shoo’d her back to the living room to pick a movie.</p><p>“Did you want regular marshmallows or the multi coloured ones?” You called through the room, “ooo! Or I’ve got ones shaped like little snowmen!” You held up the bag, a happy grin on your face.</p><p>“Oh, none is fine.” She waved it off, laughing at the appalled look on your face. “What?” Getting up off the couch she crossed back over to you.</p><p>“You don’t like marshmallows in hot chocolate?!? Why do you hate love??”</p><p>“How could I hate love when I know damn well I love <em>you</em>?” She giggled at the way the dismay melted off your face, pulling you to her for a soft kiss.</p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p>“Of course baby.”</p><p>“I love you too.” You smiled, kissing her gently, cupping her cheek in your palm. “And I guess that’s a good enough compromise to letting you get away without marshmallows.”</p><p>Casey kissed your cheek softly as you slid her hot chocolate to her, plopping a few of the snowman marshmallows into your own mug. As you settled into the couch beside her, cuddling your body to hers, she had to admit, maybe this time of year wasn’t so bad after all. The lights flickered colour throughout the room, an overly cheesy movie playing on the t.v and the snow softly blanketing the city in a coat of white powder. She couldn’t help but smile when you giggled at the movie, pressing a soft kiss to your hair.</p><p>“Ya know..Christmas had lost its special side to me…but, you do bring a lot  of the magic back.” You turned your head up to face her, adoration gleaming in your eyes.</p><p>“Are you <em>trying</em> to kill me tonight?”</p><p>“No…” she laughed, “just telling it how it is.”</p><p>“You’re going soft on me Novak.” Casey tilted your chin up, her lips tenderly meeting yours.</p><p>“Merry Christmas baby.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Case.”</p><p>She was right after all, as rough as the winters could be, the Holidays either made them better, or worse. But as long as you had someone by your side, someone who would put up with your annoyances because they loved you, everything had a little magical sparkle to it. You were more than happy to be that person who brought a little festive magic back into Casey’s life, and she sure as hell was glad she was yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>